


Pirates Only

by Duedicoppe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (in a Magic World way), Age of Consent, Consensual Sex, Multi, Post - Order of the Phoenix, Sorry Not Sorry, canon character death, old (and new) stuff, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La battaglia all'Ufficio Misteri c'è stata, ma le cose sono andate un po' diversamente che nel libro. E quanto all'estate che viene dopo, quella va molto diversamente che nel libro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maggio - In questa fredda estate

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa doverosa: in spregio a quanto (poco) descritto nei libri e soprattutto a quanto visto nei film (tanto avevano clamorosamente sbagliato le fisionomie di molti altri...), il Fenrir Greyback qui presentato assomiglia molto, MOLTO ad un un mix fra la fenomenale versione di Flayu  
> http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs51/f/2009/301/5/7/Fenrir_Greyback_by_Flayu.jpg  
> e Sabrethoot in versione sexy.  
> http://images.wikia.com/villains/images/e/e2/Sabretooth.jpg
> 
> Giusto per farvelo sapere, ecco.

Note dell'Autrice, parte prima.

La storia è della categoria "sesto anno alternativo", ma il deragliamento dal canon è iniziato in piena battaglia dell'Ufficio Misteri. Segue comunque, in parte, il sesto anno dei libri. Diciamo che tutti i pezzi che non vedete sono più o meno come nel canon.

Dato che non è mai stato chiaro, e al momento tuttora non lo è, quando esattamente comincino le vacanze estive in quel di Hogwarts, ma che di un paio di cose avvenute a fine anno è stato detto che sono accadute ad inizio maggio, ho "democraticamente" deciso che il viaggio di ritorno scuola-Londra avvenga l'ultimo sabato di maggio – il 25 maggio, in questo caso, dato che stiamo parlando del 1996.

I cognomi sono in lingua originale, perché io sono una Hufflepuff ostinata.

Puntualizzato questo, siete cortesemente pregat# di rileggervi il pairing... sissignore, avevate visto bene la prima volta: Harry/Fenrir. Ora, questo significa alcune cose: che se soffrite di allergia allo slash vi conviene chiudere qui, che se pensate di soffrire di allergia a Fenrir forse vi conviene chiudere qui, che c'è una notevole differenza di età fra i protagonisti. 

Inoltre, dato il periodo in cui è ambientata, abbiamo non solo un caso di rapporto adulto/minore, ma anche, per un breve periodo, un caso di "età del consenso legale non raggiunta". Secondo la legge britannica. Intendo dire che, se nel mondo magico si diventa maggiorenni un anno prima, dovrebbe valere anche per il consenso legale, no? Seems logic. E c'è del linguaggio pesante, ogni tanto.

Puntualizzato pure questo, ora siete cortesemente pregat# di rileggervi i warnings...esatto. NON c'è scritto non-con. E nemmeno dub-con. Se non riuscite a gestire l'idea che certe cose possano accadere volontariamente, ancora una volta forse vi conviene chiudere qui.

 

Note dell'Autrice, parte seconda.

L'ho scritta io, e questo per alcune persone significa già qualcosa – già, qualcosa del tipo "oh povera me, emicrania in arrivo".

Ehi, sto scherzando!

D'accordo, non sto scherzando; però questa volta dovrebbe essere lievemente meno incomprensibile del solito. Intendo dire che non ci sono piani temporali sovrapposti, non riassume 18 anni in una sola shot, non ci sono millemila POV...

Il testo è, tuttavia, un ulteriore ed ennesimo caso di "narrativa impressionista". Più pezzi tratti dal libro e modificati.

I dialoghi sono fra virgolette (ma che strano). Qua e là troverete qualche cosina in corsivo per l'enfasi . Le parti fra parentesi in tutto minuscolo e corsivo sono pezzi di "parlato interiore".

Tutto a posto?

Allacciate le cinture?

Godetevi le montagne russe.

 

Qualcos'altro?

Ah, già, sì.

Inizia con una botta nei denti – cercate di reggere, passa subito.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Maggio – In questa fredda estate**

 

 

 

 

 

A Privet Drive, in questa fredda estate.

 

 

 

Un fiotto di luce rossa...

Risate...

"Avanti, puoi fare meglio di così!

Un fiotto di luce rossa...

Un corpo che vola all'indietro curvandosi in un arco aggraziato, gli occhi sgranati per lo shock.

E cade all'indietro, attraverso lo sbrindellato velo agganciato all’arcata.

 

"SIRIUS!"

 

"SIRIUS!"

 

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

 

 

A Privet Drive, in questa fredda estate.

Un ragazzo si sveglia urlando, in un bagno di sudore.

E ricorda.

 

 

"Ouch."

 

 

Urla, caos, Neville che cerca di scagliare incantesimi nonostante il naso rotto, Hermione fuori combattimento, quella ridicola fontana che va in pezzi assieme alla tua testa e lui che entra, entra, entra, perché anche se si è rotta tu potresti aver sentito, hai detto a Bellatrix che nessuno ha sentito cosa diceva ma potresti aver sentito e non saperlo potresti, potresti, cerca, cerca, cerca...sbattilo sbattilo sbattilo SBATTILO FUORI!

 

 

"Devo riuscire a smetterla con questi maledetti incubi."

 

 

Fudge che balbetta come un idiota nell'atrio pieno di macerie, Auror dappertutto, sforzi disperati per farlo sgattaiolare fuori senza che qualche maledetto imbecille decida di arrestarlo – far sgattaiolare fuori un cane, che divertente, ah, sì...

 

 

"Proprio adesso che non rischio più di passare la notte a guardare le cose dal punto di vista di Tommy..."

 

 

Urla, urla, urla, piccoli preziosi oggetti di cristallo che si infrangono sui muri dell'ufficio.

 

"TUTTO PERCHÈ LEI..."

 

il lunascopio si schianta nel camino.

 

"COSA LE SAREBBE COSTATO?"

 

il tavolo finisce in pezzi sul pavimento.

 

"SE PROPRIO NON MI VOLEVA RIVOLGERE LA PAROLA, POTEVA ANCHE LASCIARE IL MESSAGGIO A SNAPE!"

_"Potter, il preside vuole che le faccia sapere che le cose che vede potrebbero... non essere reali"_

"CI VOLEVA TANTO?"

 

urla così forti che la gola quasi si squarcia, desiderio bruciante di colpire il vecchio e fargli _sentire_ davvero quello che stai provando.

 

"SIRIUS SAREBBE POTUTO MORIRE!"

 

Sirius sarebbe potuto morire.

 

Sirius sarebbe potuto morire...

 

Sirius sarebbe potuto morire, ma è vivo. È vivo ed è di nuovo al sicuro, Bellatrix non l'ha preso, gli Auror non l'hanno preso, in tutto quel caos nessuno del Ministero ha avuto nemmeno il minimo sospetto che il pericolosissimo evaso fosse lì.

E tu dovresti davvero smetterla con questi maledetti incubi – devi trovare un modo, davvero, devi smetterla di sognare Sirius che cade attraverso quell'arco senza ricomparire dall'altra parte, tu che cerchi di gettarti attraverso il velo, Remus che ti tiene fermo mentre capisci...stupidi maledetti incubi, non è successo davvero, non è mai successo, e non è giusto che al senso di colpa per la tua incoscienza si sia aggiunto anche questo tipo di panico retroattivo, da quando Dumbledore ti ha detto _cosa_ studiano, in quella stanza dell'Ufficio Misteri.

 

"O perlomeno la devo smettere di svegliarmi urlando. Se non se ne fossero andati, a questo punto sarei davvero nei guai."

 

 

Lucius Malfoy è riuscito a tagliare la corda per conto suo mentre Voldie-Boy si portava via la sua pazza preferita, Roockwood è di nuovo a piede libero, Mac Nair è ancora al Ministero a far danni ma almeno il signor Weasley lo fa tener d'occhio, gli altri li hanno ripresi tutti quanti, e hai davanti a te nove luminose settimane senza Dursley.

 

 

"Allora, vediamo cosa ci offre il mondo."


	2. Giugno – Pirates Only

Giugno – Pirates Only

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dovresti vederti."

 

_(come accidenti ci sei finito, qui?)_

 

Quell'angolo del parcheggio dietro il locale manda ancora odore di catrame bollente, anche se è notte già da un pezzo. Il proprietario dell'auto non troverà molto facile partire con le gomme affondate nell'asfalto, sempre che non sia così ubriaco da addormentarsi e basta.

 

_(hai tutte le provviste che ti servono._

_\- sì, certo -_

_non azzardarti a combinare robe strane._

_\- no, certo -_

_un soprammobile fuori posto, un solo granello di polvere quando torniamo e te lo puoi scordare di venire a darci fastidio l'estate prossima._

_\- sì, zio.)_

 

Hai ancora in tasca il volantino dell'inaugurazione: Pirates Only, pub a tema, inaugurazione a tema, drink a tema, anche analcolici per minorenni... in effetti hai visto anche una coppia con la bimba in costume da sirenetta.

 

_(Harry, come stai, caro? oh, che gentile, queste sporte sono davvero pesanti... certo è una autentica vergogna che se ne siano andati in questo modo... vincere una vacanza per quattro persone e lasciare a casa te per allungarla, che razza di parenti... ero uscita per comprare solo il latte, ma le scatolette per i gatti erano in offerta e non ho saputo resistere... ma almeno puoi passare un'estate tranquilla senza quella gentaglia a tormentarti, non è vero? eccoci a casa con la pappa, tesori... buono, tu, mi hai già fatta ammaccare una volta... forse troppo tranquilla per un ragazzo della tua età... aspetta, ho qui una cosa da parte... dove l'ho lasciato? posale pure sul tavolo... ah, ecco! leggi caro, sono sicura che fra la roba vecchia di Dudley puoi rimediare qualcosa di adatto..._

_\- grazie, signora Figg -_

_buona, Principessa, buona... di niente, caro.)_

 

Non gli ci vuole molto per tirarti giù quei vecchi jeans troppo larghi.

 

_(uno di questi ti può servire, magari. beh, in realtà sarebbero fazzoletti da testa ma se ne prendi uno e lo pieghi sembra una di quelle... oh, com'è che si chiamano?_

_\- bandane, signora Figg. grazie, rosso va bene.)_

 

"Ne avevi proprio voglia, eh, troietta? Vestirti come un mozzo per venire a farti sbattere dai pirati..."

 

_(non è stato difficile ripescare una maglia a righe dal fondo dell'armadio. ha pure un paio di buchi.)_

 

"Mer..."

_(nondiremerlinonondiremerlinonondiremerlino)_

"Aspetta un attimo..."

 

_(muscoli addosso. una voce roca nell'orecchio.)_

 

"Tranquillo, non ti sfondo. Ho sempre il lubrificante in tasca."

 

_(decorazioni non male, luci basse, un sacco di gente – davvero un sacco di gente)_

 

Quel giubbotto di cuoio ha un profumo che ti sentirai nel naso finché vivi – potrebbe non essere a lungo, comunque.

 

_(qualcuno che non si confonde certo in mezzo alla folla)_

 

"Mer..."

_(nondiremerlinonondiremerlinonondiremerlino)_

"Stretto."

 

_(e un'erezione istantanea.)_

 

E senti ancora il sapore della birra rossa che hai bevuto nel pub.

 

_(perché non riuscivo a levargli gli occhi di dosso?)_

 

Mani puntate contro il metallo.

 

_(forse perché lui stava guardando me.)_

 

"Ti piace così, vero, troietta?"

 

_(piegato in due sul cofano di un'auto. già, dovresti davvero vederti.)_

 

 


	3. Luglio - Frammenti del tempo che fugge.

Luglio - Frammenti del tempo che fugge.

 

 

 

 

 

"Ti sono mancato, puttanella?"

 

Una voce roca nell'orecchio, una mano che ti abbranca, un corpo che ti spinge nel bagno.

 

_(ma sono tutte così basse le luci, in questo posto?)_

 

Muscoli addosso, di nuovo.

 

_(dovevi scoprirlo.)_

 

"Ti è piaciuto davvero tanto, allora..."

 

_(se quegli occhi ti avrebbero ancora messo addosso quel fuoco, se quell'odore di cuoio ti avrebbe ancora fatto tremare le ginocchia, se quella voce ti sarebbe ancora arrivata fino all'inguine.)_

 

"È piaciuto anche a te, direi."

 

_(dovevi scoprirlo.)_

 

"Lo conosci il motel dietro il supermercato? Riesci ad arrivarci, domani?"

 

_(ti sono mancato, puttanella?)_

 

"Sì."

 

 

 

 

 

§§§§§

 

 

 

 

 

Sul pavimento di una stanza anonima.

 

Sotto la doccia di un motel.

 

 

 

Imprecazioni smozzicate.

Occhi verdi.

_"mi chiamo Harr..." – "non voglio sapere come ti chiami, troietta. voglio sbatterti."_

 

Imprecazioni smozzicate.

L'impronta di un morso sulla spalla.

Serate libere andate buche – con la luna piena.

 

 

 

In ginocchio davanti a vecchie pagine della Gazzetta del Profeta – fotografie vecchie, sgranate e sfocate, ma adesso che sai cosa cercare, riconoscere quei lineamenti è fin troppo facile.

 

Fissando le piastrelle malconce mentre finisci di tirarti la più folle sega della tua vita – immagini mentali frammentarie, confuse e sfocate, ma adesso che sai cosa cercare, intravvedere la cicatrice è fin troppo facile.

 

 

 

Un ragazzo ride, di se stesso e del mondo, e la risata è come ghiaccio che si spezza.

 

Un uomo ride, di se stesso e del mondo, e la risata è come il rombo del disgelo.

 

 

 

 

 

§§§§§

 

 

 

 

 

"So chi sei."

 

"Anch'io so chi sei, puttanella. Continua a farti scopare e non manderò nessuno a prelevarti."

 

"Tu continua a scoparmi e io non manderò gli Auror a prenderti."

 

 

 

 

 

§§§§§

 

 

 

 

 

"Il mio compleanno..."

 

"Lo so quando compi gli anni. Lo sanno tutti. Non ti mi dirai che ti aspetti un regalo, vero?"

 

"Razza di...

'fanculo. Me ne vado."

 

"Non azzardarti a scendere da questo letto, sgualdrinella. Cosa volevi dire?"

 

"Di solito va a finire che passo le ultime due settimane di vacanza alla Tana... cioè, dai Weasley. Ma ieri mi è arrivata una lettera dal Preside."

 

"E allora?"

 

"Viene a prendermi per il mio compleanno... starò da loro tutto il mese."

 

_"_ Hrrrrrmpf. 

Bah, tanto fra qualche giorno tornano i tuoi, no? Non è che avresti potuto startene in giro fino a tardi come adesso."

 

"No, ma..."

_(ma avevo sperato di riuscire a incontrarci di nuovo, in quei giorni. fare un salto al pub, forse. anche solo... anche solo vederti, una volta o due.)_

 

"Magari potrei..."

_(scoprire dove accidenti stanno, i Weasley. trovarmi un buco da qualche parte. tenere d'occhio quando rimani da solo per un po' se vanno a fare spese. anche solo... anche solo vederti, una volta o due.)_

 

"NO!"

_(dei, no. ti ucciderebbero.)_

...

 

"Voglio dire, no, c'è... troppa gente. Non posso svignarmela e basta."

 

"Suppongo di sì. Peccato, non sarebbe stato male scoparti dietro una siepe."


	4. Agosto - Hiatus

Agosto - Hiatus.

 

 

 

 

 

Continuano a circolare voci sui recenti disordini misteriosi al Ministero della Magia...

 

_(misteriosi, certo. come se non sapessero tutto fin troppo bene)_

 

 

 

Rufus Scrimgeour, ex Capo dell’Ufficio Auror nel Dipartimento di Applicazione della Legge Magica, ha sostituito Cornelius Caramell come Ministro della Magia. La nomina è stata salutata con grande entusiasmo dalla comunità dei Maghi, sebbene circolino voci di dissensi fra il nuovo Ministro e Albus Silente...

 

_(c'era da aspettarselo. troppo bello avere un ministro dotato di buonsenso, giusto?)_

 

 

 

“Per ovvie ragioni, il Ministero non entrerà in dettagli riguardo il preciso piano di sicurezza posto in essere,” ha detto il Ministro, sebbene un dipendente abbia confermato che le misure includono incantesimi difensivi e magie, un complesso insieme di contro-maledizioni, e una piccola task force di Auror dedicati solamente alla protezione della scuola di Hogwarts.

 

_(maledizione. trovare il modo di vederci sarà un inferno.)_

 

 

Bagagli non fatti, nella speranza che un imprevisto gli impedisca di venirti a prendere. Non avresti mai immaginato di poter desiderare di passare _meno_ tempo alla Tana...

 

Una figura alta con un lungo mantello ondeggiante che incede sulle pietre del giardino.

 

“Così dimmi, Harry. La tua cicatrice … ti ha fatto ancora male?”

 

"No. A quanto pare lo sforzo che ho fatto quella sera ha funzionato meglio del previsto. Voglio dire, non ho più sentito assolutamente niente e dovrebbe essere un tantino di cattivo umore, giusto?"

 

"Così oso sperare, mio caro ragazzo. Così oso sperare."

 

 

 

“Signore, ho letto sulla Gazzetta del Profeta che Caramell è stato congedato…”

 

“Corretto. È stato sostituito, cosa che sono sicuro saprai, da Rufus Scrimgeour, che era il capo dell’ufficio degli Auror.”

 

“Lui è … lei pensa che sia bravo?”

“Una domanda interessante,” disse Silente. “È capace, sicuramente. Una personalità più decisa e forte di Cornelius.”

 

“Si ma io volevo dire …”

 

“Lo so cosa intendevi. Rufus è un uomo d’azione e, avendo combattuto Maghi Oscuri per

la maggior parte della sua vita lavorativa, non sottovaluta Lord Voldemort.”

 

"Ora, altre due cose, Harry, prima di separarci. Per prima cosa, vorrei che tu tenessi il tuo mantello dell’Invisibilità con te sempre da questo momento in poi."

 

_(nessun problema. nessuno. nessunissimo. avevo comunque intenzione di tenerlo a portata di mano, nel caso...)_

 

“E infine, mentre sei qui, la Tana è stata dotata delle più alte misure di sicurezza che il Ministero della Magia possa fornire. Queste misure possono causare un certo numero di inconvenienti ad Arthur e Molly – tutta la loro posta, per esempio, viene ispezionata al Ministero prima di essere spedita qui. Loro non ci fanno caso, il loro unico interesse è la tua sicurezza. Comunque potrebbe essere una magra ricompensa se tu rischiassi l’osso del collo mentre sei da loro.”

 

_(niente posta da Sirius. niente visite da... meno male che gli ho detto di non venire.)_

 

 

Molly che si comporta da chioccia, come sempre. Tonks con i soliti capelli arcobaleno.

 

"Cara, perché non vieni a cena nel weekend, vengono anche Remus e Malocchio…?”

 

“No, veramente, Molly… grazie lo stesso… Buona notte a tutti.”

 

Grattastinchi a fuseggiarti sulle ginocchia.

 

E una _vasca da bagno_ di zuppa di cipolle.

 

 

 

“I Babbani erano a posto? Ti hanno trattato bene?”

 

“Come al solito - non è che mi abbiano parlato molto, ma per me è meglio così. Tu come stai, Hermione?”

 

_(se vi dicessi che se ne sono andati per nove settimane filate e che la Figg non ha detto niente a nessuno, ai tuoi verrebbe un colpo. e se vi dicessi cosa ho fatto, in quelle nove settimane, verrebbe un colpo a voi due.)_

 

 

 

Eterne partite a Quidditch nell’orto dei Weasley.

 

Triple porzioni di tutto.

 

Il cadavere di Igor Karkaroff trovato in una baracca su nel nord.

 

Florean Fortescue portato via, la gelateria devastata.

 

Ollivander scomparso, se partito o rapito non si sa.

 

E un motivo molto personale per controllare ossessivamente i giornali.

 

 

 

Diagon Alley cambiata, cupa, le vetrine nascoste dai manifesti di allarme del Ministero.

 

Nessuno che vada a fare acquisti da solo.

 

Il negozio dei gemelli che sembra essere l'unica nota allegra dell'intera Inghilterra magica.

 

Un Draco Malfoy che sta decisamente tramando qualcosa.

 

E una frase da tenere ben presente.

 

"Conosce Fenrir Greyback? È un amico di famiglia..."

 


	5. Settembre - Ossessioni (ossessioni?)

Settembre – Ossessioni (ossessioni?)

 

 

 

 

 

 

§§§§§

 

 

 

_Malfoy sta tramando qualcosa._

 

Hermione: “Si, ti ho già detto che hai ragione, era sospetto, Harry. Ma non abbiamo detto che potrebbero esserci un sacco di spiegazioni?”

 

 

 

_Malfoy sta tramando qualcosa._

 

Ron: “Malfoy? Ha sedici anni, Harry! Credi che Tu-Sai-Chi permetterebbe a Malfoy di unirsi a loro?”

 

 

 

_Malfoy sta tramando qualcosa._

 

Il signor Weasley: “Harry, dubito che Tu-Sai-Chi permetterebbe a un sedicenne…”

 

 

 

Malfoy che si rintana nello scompartimento con gli altri Slytherin, invece di godersi i suoi poteri di prefetto tiranneggiando quelli del primo anno fin dal viaggio.

 

 

 

Dumbledore e la sua mano che sembra non voler guarire.

 

 

 

_(nuove difese magiche, nuove restrizioni, riferire ogni novità sospetta, il massimo riguardo per la vostra ed altrui sicurezza. per fortuna che mi ha detto di quelle rocce dall'altro lato del lago...)_

 

La prima cena a scuola.

 

 

 

"Dean, mi passi quella bistecca?"

 

"Harry, non hai guardato bene. Ne hai un vassoio intero proprio davanti."

 

"Quella è più al sangue. Me la passi, Dean?"

 

"Ma tu..."

 

"Sta' buona, Mione."

 

"Ma Ron, ha sempre preferito la carne ben cotta! Non è normale, forse ha qualcosa che non va..."

 

"Starà semplicemente cambiando gusti. Mamma continua a dire che da bambino mi piacevano i cavoletti di Bruxelles."

 

"Bleah."

 

"Appunto."

 

 

 

§§§§§

 

 

 

Snape che gongola nell'insegnare finalmente la sua materia preferita.

 

Pozioni che smette di essere una via di mezzo fra una noia e un tormento... sia per te che per Hermione, che può finalmente esibirsi.

 

“E dal vapore che sale in caratteristiche spirali, e dovrebbe avere un odore diverso per ciascuno di noi, a seconda di ciò che ci attrae, e io sento aroma di erba appena tagliata e di pergamena nuova e...”

 

_(cuoio, birra rossa e catrame bollente. ah, ecco.)_

 

 

 

§§§§§

 

 

 

Una bottiglietta di Felix Felicis tutta per te, e Ginny e Hermione che reagiscono come se avessero davanti qualcosa di tremendo, invece che semplici appunti scribacchiati da qualcuno davvero in gamba.

 

Dumbledore che vuole tu impari tutto quello che sa sulla giovinezza di Voldemort.

 

Montagne di compiti, lezioni durissime, piante più pericolose che mai, Hagrid rintanato nella sua capanna – ad angosciarsi per quel ragno gigante della malora, scoprirete.

 

_Ettari_ di gente ai provini di Quidditch.

 

"E non guasta nemmeno che tu sia cresciuto di trenta centimetri durante l'estate... e hai anche messo su un po' di muscoli. Che cosa hai fatto, ginnastica e flessioni chiuso in camera?"

 

"Qualcosa del genere, sì."

_(ma di sicuro c'entrano anche tutti quegli hamburger e salsicce e bistecche. a forza di fagioli sul pane tostato sarei una specie di bastoncino, adesso.)_

 

 

 

§§§§§

 

 

 

“È morto qualcuno che conosciamo?” chiede Ron ogni dannata mattina.

 

I genitori delle gemelle Patil che vogliono ritirare le figlie da scuola.

 

Eloise Midgeon tornata a casa.

 

Il Preside che sparisce per giorni.

 

La madre di Hannah Abbott trovata morta – nessuno che pensi ad un incidente.

 

 

 

Uno scambio di biglietti tra le rocce dall'altro lato del lago.

 

_"Malfoy sta tramando qualcosa."_

 

_"Tu vedi di reggere fino a ottobre. Io cercherò di scoprire qualcosa sul ragazzo."_


End file.
